Black and White Wings
by Dark Devil Neko
Summary: she holds the balance between destruction & salvation. unknowingly manipulated by others in order to save her brother, the white knight. I suck at summaries, just READ & REVIEW!


I do not own .hack characters but I do own my Ocs so ask if you want to use them.

I'm half way through .hackinfection so I don't know a lot about the game therefore this fic doesn't actually have a time setting. I also don't know the ending for the forth game neither so I can't really say the fic starts after the game. I have not seen the anime yet so I can only explain the root towns as I know them in the game and pictures I have found on the net. Also I'll appreciate it if any mistakes are mentioned.

Also, if I mentioned any places, they are made up so if I do place any directions down, they are wrong unless I say so. (be wise and ignore my keyword combos! For all you and I may know, they could be totally upside down!) Also I don't know what level they are and what monsters are there so I might check on the game.

This is set in 'the world' it's not a game but a reality.

BTW: The Chaos Gate does not take them to other servers, it's a gate to another world within the World. The fields are also other worlds in the World and to get to those places, passwords are used instead of being typed in. CC Corp is the corporation which runs the place, they decide how things are run. Also, warning! I'm obsessed with the colour black so one of my OCs clothes is all black. The colour might be over the top but I can't help it, yellows and pinks make me sick and lets not even talk about green.

''blah'' speaking

-_blah-_ place setting

'_blah_' thoughts

Okay, enough talking!!! This is my first fanfic so be pleasant!

__

A small light shines brighter in pitch dark

Black and White Wings

Chapter 1 : Many strange beginnings and pasts

Kite lived in the World. He's one of the highest levelled people in the world, even if his family won't very rich. It was funny, not many people would have expected a poor man's son to become a powerful fighter. He wouldn't have been if it won't for this monster which hurt his friend Orca, that made him angry enough to try harder. It was bad back then, Orca, descendant of Fianna, in a coma. Then there was that girl Aura who gave him a bracelet thing. He found a way to wake up all the comatose people in the end but not without help from his friends and especially from Blackrose. Right now, he was at his original home . Mac Anu. It was a nice place to relax, with the lovely river running through it. CC Corp improved the city's attraction by adding a boat trip, you can go for a little ride round the city. He headed over to the Elf Haven, a well known bank, to check what he has in his store. That was when he heard an eagle headed straight for him. He sighed and stretched out his arm, the bird landed perfectly and dropped a piece of parchment in Kites hand before leaving straight away. Kite found that weird, didn't the owner want the bird to wait for a reply? Anyway, he opened it, if it was from Blackrose, it was best to reply quick or she might get into one of her funny tempers.

Well, they weren't funny but it was funny to see her angry though he had to bite his tongue incase he laughed. She wasn't the type of person to sit back and listen to people make fun of her. He thought back to the first time they met, she acted so much better then she really was. In the end, they got on pretty well and on most missions, they went together. Friends forever.

That reminded him about something. It was a month ago when this funny conversation popped up where Blackrose got a bit muddled up.

-_flashback-_

Kite and Blackrose decided to go to a random dungeon to level up.

The two reached the Gott Statue. Kite opened the treasure and took out the items. A yellow candy, a powerful heavyblade weapon and a rainbow card. Nothing interesting. So he got back up and gave all the items to Blackrose. She gave him a puzzling look.

''You know, you don't have to give me things all the time.'' She said, nevertheless, she took them.

''Yeah, but I like you.'' He answered. Blackrose's eyes widened in shock.

''What?!? I don't love you! You're more of a brother to me, besides I don't want a boyfriend!'' she practically yelled.

Kite looking rather confused just said, ''Um…Blackrose, when I say I like you, it means I like you in a friendly way.'' It was true, the idea of going out with Blackrose never occurred to him and he liked her as a friend only. Like the sister he lost when he was a little boy _…Yuuna…_. Of course, they went through a lot together and most of his friends thought they would end up together but he and Blackrose are just friends and nothing more.

Blackrose gave a sigh of relief, ''Thank God, don't scare me like that Kite! It's rude you know! Anyway, you're my partner so there. You could have given the heavyblade to Sanjuro or sold it for GP.''

''Oh, you don't want it? you can give it back you know.'' He laughed. Blackrose shook her head and equipped the blade.

''You can't take back what you've given away.'' She laughed and they both used a Sprite Ocarina to warp out of the dungeon.

-_End of Flashback_-

He checked the mail and found it wasn't from Blackrose.

__

Boy with the Bracelet,

I've been watching you for sometime now. It's a surprise you haven't noticed but then again, I'm good at hiding things. I want to know about your bracelet. It intrigues me greatly.

You see, choose not to come and a person will die. Can you say no and let someone die for you? Come alone to Theta Beautiful Eternal Holy Ground

Gippal

Kite knew he couldn't ignore this message even if he really wanted to. He couldn't risk another's life for his own. The problem was, who is this Gippal?

As the golden rings left him at Theta Dun Loireag. He could hear the Grunty's oinks and the wind whistling. The city is built on high mountains joined by planks of wood. He didn't think they were too stable but this is a game and you don't fall off the edge.

After buying a good number of restore items, he didn't know what he would find, he went to the Chaos Gate. He said the passwords _Beautiful Eternal Holy Ground_.

After being warped to the area, he opened his eyes.

The scenery was snowy, the white reflecting the bright sun. He would have loved the chance to throw snowballs at Blackrose or maybe Mistral, she was fun loving but here he had to find this Gippal person. He headed towards the dungeon, maybe the person was waiting for him there.

He hadn't walked more than a couple of metres when he heard a stamping noise behind. Whirling round, he gasp at what he saw – a databug. It moved towards him at quite quickly. Kite was used to this, the databug didn't look that strong. It was definitely weak enough for him to be able to handle this on his own. He timed himself and jumped, the databug crashed into the hill of snow behind him. As he was jumping back down, he turned and stabbed both of his daggers into the databug's back and pushed off it's back to do a somersault in the air before landing a couple of metres behind the bug. Taking advantage of the databug's attempts to get out of the hill of snow and getting the daggers out, Kite raised his hand.

''Data Drain!'' he yelled and the tendrils shot out of his bracelet and right through the databug. Once the databug was reduced to a normal level monster, he simply kicked it really hard before it disappeared. Kite bent over to retrieve his daggers.

Someone laughed, it wasn't a happy laugh, more along the sinister lines.

Kite turned around sharply but could not see the source of the sound.

''Up here, you fool!'' Kite looked up, a wavemaster hovered about 30 metres high, he couldn't make out much of the wavemaster's features apart from the steel coloured eyes that shone with malice and amusement. Kite noticed he wore a black cloak that covered most of his figure. What shocked him the most was the girl.

The cloaked man held the girl by the ankle upside down. The girl was conscious, her golden yellow eyes filled with fear. Her hair was a silver white colour and waist long, reflecting the light of the sun. She didn't look down at him but at the cloaked man instead.

''My name is Gippal, you might have guessed. Glad you came, you showed me what I wanted to see. Thank you. Here is a present for all the trouble you've been through to show me that bracelet.'' He laughed loudly before letting go of the girl. The man then disappeared.

-_Up in the air with Gippal-_

Gippal watched with interest as the boy used his bracelet. He liked that bracelet a lot, the power would be more than enough to overthrow the CC Corp and any other who stands in his way. He looked at the girl now, the one whom he held upside down by the ankle. She was frightened. Good.

''You promised you won't hurt him if I do this for you. You will leave us alone after that!'' She whispered fiercely, though her eyes betrayed that fear. If she wasn't a pawn for

his game, he would have made her his personal servant just to mock her family. The girl was 15, so many years younger than him, who was 46. Funny though, magic can make you look so much younger. It was a week ago when he had done his research and found that she was related to a very important someone. She was fierce and wouldn't stop struggling when he caught her but when he told her what he would do to her only family, she gave in straight away. Of course, he will in the end hurt that someone but let the girl believe he was honest. At least that way she would carry out his plans. She knew he was strong, strong enough to kill even her family. And they were strong.

''You know I will keep that promise, little Kiyoko, anything to keep you happy,'' he smiled in a sickly way. She attempted to kick him but couldn't.

''You make me sick! If you want me to be happy you would keep away from me and my brother!'' she spat. He gave her a look that silenced her immediately. Then his gaze returned to the boy. ''Up here, you fool!'' he yelled after laughing.

The boy, he saw, looked worryingly at the girl. That was part of the plan, the rest would depend on how good an actress this Kiyoko is. ''My name is Gippal, you might have guessed. Glad you came, you showed me what I wanted to see. Thank you. Here is a present for all the trouble you've been through to show me that bracelet.'' He laughed again.

''Gippal! Loosen up! Your hold is too tight!'' he heard Kiyoko whispered, it was true, her ankle was getting bruise marks underneath his fingertips. ''As I said Kiyoko, anything for you,'' he smiled then let go. He knew she would be alright from that point so no reason to stay and watch the rescue. He warped away.

-_back down-_

Kite dropped his daggers and jumped up to catch the girl before she smashed into the ground. She was unconscious, eyes closed but flickering slightly. He gave her a soft pat on the cheek in an attempt to wake her up. She did not stir. He sighed. He looked down at her, wondering what she was doing with that guy called Gippal. She wore an armour plate round her chest, similar to the one Blackrose wore but this one was black with silver swirls. It wasn't as tiny as Blackrose, it continued to mid stomach showing a pierced belly button, a silver gothic cross dangling. She then wore black trousers which also had the same swirls as the armour. Around her trousers was this translucent black material above knee length, it was loose and thin, engraved on were a few stars round the hem. (a/n: ok, this was just these weird pair of trousers mum got me when I was 7, I don't have them anymore and they did not have the swirls. However there was stars if you can't imagine it, wear a pair of trousers then wear a loose short skirt on top. Kinda like that but better!) To finish the outfit, there were the black gloves, they were up to the bit between the shoulder and elbow. There were holes where the fingers came out and they looked like she cut them herself. What looked slightly threatening were the armour bits where her knuckles are, they would be useful to pack in a punch. Not to mention the ring she wore on her left hand, a little feather was engraved into it and a diamond shone where the feather tip was.

Kite stood up, supporting the girl's weight easily, she wasn't very heavy. Her silvery bangs moved slightly in the breeze, revealing a red mark on her forehead, it was a quarter moon with a feather inside. The feather was the same on her ring and it also looked familiar. He needed to take her somewhere, the inn in Mac Anu. They would know what to do with her.

-_Mac Anu_-

Kite went into the _Waterway Inn_, he got a few weird looks, you would too if you were carrying an unconscious girl.

''Ayame!'' he called, a woman in her mid twenties came out. She eyed the inn with narrowed eyes, usually they call her only when trouble starts to brew. Noone would dare start a fight in her fiery presence. However when times are going well, she can be a real party goer.

She saw Kite stand in the doorway, Ayame adored Kite like his mother would have if she was still alive. Ayame was like a mother though if she really was his mum, she would have had him around 10 years old. Unlikely. They did look alike, both short aqua hair but her hair followed the face like a bob. ''Oh! It's you Kite? Quick with the girls are you now?'' she laughed in her slightly coarse voice.

Kite blushed and simply gave her a you-really-think-so look. Anyway, Ayame understood and motioned him to follow her.

''So, while I prepare a room for this girl, please explain to me what you are doing with her. People will be thinking things, a kidnap perhaps? Now I don't want trouble but I can look away this time. Payment? Tell me everything.'' She said in a straightforward manner she is when things get tough or serious.

''Well…'' Kite explained, he told her about the note and Gippal. He trusted her enough. Ayame laid the girl on the bed and covered her. She still hadn't woken up. ''That's it basically, Ayame. What do I do with her?''

''This is a tricky one. I suppose you will have to look after her till she's better and take her back to where she wants. Of course, you will ask her questions before letting her go. Now that you've told me what's going on, she can stay here for up to a week but then she'll have to go to your place or back home because I need to give my customers a room and I'm not earning no GP this way. K?'' she said.

Kite nodded. She would be alright here at least. ''Ayame, send me a message if anything happens. I'll be back as soon as possible.''

''Right but be careful, this Gippal, I don't like him at all. He could be anywhere, maybe spying on you now. Watch your back.'' She said darkly. Kite smiled reassuringly then left.

-_Mac Anu Bridge –_

Kite sat on the railing, he didn't know what to think really. '_Who is Gippal? What do I do?'_ he thought. So lost in his thoughts he didn't know someone was standing behind him.

''Hey, Kite,'' she placed a hand on his shoulder. It was a friendly gesture but him being so surprised and all reacted by jumping a foot in the air. Not good, since he was sitting above a river on a flimsy railing, you can guess where he ended up.

Kite spat out the river water that went in his mouth, the river wasn't that deep, shallow enough for his neck to be above water. He looked up in embarrassment to see Blackrose glaring at his behaviour.

She ran down the steps to where he was climbing out. ''You have no manners at all! Jumping like that. Now look, everyone's staring at us!'' she yelled, hands on hip.

''Um…Blackrose? If you will stop screaming, maybe people will leave us alone.'' He said, taking off his hat and squeezing the water out of the material.

''Kite, I heard some gossip, you were seen with girl this morning? For what reason and where were you? You told me to meet you outside the weapon shop in Dun Loireag. I looked like a fool, standing there for a whole two hours!'' she literally shrieked the last part out. Kite winced, he had forgotten his plans with her. They were meant to go treasure hunting. Even so she was angry, she still helped him up.

''Sorry Blackrose. This urgent message came through. Look.'' He held up a damp piece of parchment. Blackrose read it then scratched her head. she then sighed.

''Here we go again, people are obsessed with your bracelet. So is that why you were with the girl?'' Kite nodded, ''I hope you've taken her somewhere safe, it isn't fair on her really. Your bracelet not her problem. Anyway, I'll look around to see if there is any information on Gippal, I'll send you something if there is. Bye.'' She warped away, leaving a soaking Kite staring at where she was a second ago. _'nevermind, she always comes up with something. I better get back to my house and change.'_

-_Kite's House-_

He lived in a small cottage just near the outskirts of Mac Anu, along the river. It was mainly farmers who lived out here with the fields, but wasn't his family originally a farmer's family? Not anymore.

He went in, it was quite spacious and warm place to be. The living room had a table in the middle, where they used to have mealtimes, the table was made of oak and little flowers were engraved on the tabletop. There was a fireplace in every room but this one hosts the biggest. On the mantelpiece were pictures of friends and family. Though there wasn't much but memories of his family. They are no longer there. He looked at a picture of all his current friends, on the left upper corner was a mini pic of Balmung, the guy was never a social butterfly so he had to get Orca to find him a pic. He looked at a picture of his parents, they looked so happy smiling and holding each other. A picture of him and Blackrose then one of him and Orca together. There were plenty of his childhood pictures to. Then his eyes strayed onto a picture at the end. It was him when he was 6 and a 3 year old girl stood next to him. They were both smiling, the girl's pink bangs covered her face in a cute way.

_-Flashback-_

''Yuuna!'' A young boy laughed, he ran along the path.

Meanwhile, a girl walking down an orchard giggled. _'He will never find me here!'_. Her bright pink hair was left to grow long and tied into a ponytail. She skipped along the grass, laughing at the sun and the apple trees around her. Near by she kept on hearing her brother, ''Yuuna!'' she could tell he was happy, and he was laughing too. They played their game of hide and seek.

He looked in the common places, like behind a tree. The kind of place a younger sister would hide. His bright blue eyes looked around him. Still no sign of his sister. He could hear her laughter though. She must be hiding in a new place. He smiled and continued to look.

Yuuna's ruby eyes looked up in delight and surprise. She went further this time and found herself in a new clearing. She made a squeak of happiness before walking forwards. There was something there, right in the middle of the clearing. Something black and purple. The two colours mixing and weaving together like a poisonous gas. The light in the area dimmed. She giggled, not understanding. The area only responded by going darker. Yuuna can only see the portal now, a portal into the darkness. The purple and black drawing her in, holding her in their wispy grasp.

Kite looked up at the sky, it wasn't as bright. Where did the sun go? Anyway, he looked for Yuuna, something felt wrong and he wanted to go and find her quickly. Take her home where it was safe.

Yuuna's eyes were glazed, they no longer showed the active happy child but a blank body, a shell for any spirits.

''YUUNA!'' Kite yelled as loud as he could. Birds rose from trees far away. He listened to them and their cries. Then a scream to his right alerted him where his sister was. As fast as his small legs can carry him, he ran towards the scream.

Yuuna looked at her hands and feet, she felt them, the little bits of darkness ate away at her body, _at her spirit_. Her arm's were already fading with the light. Her legs were no more and she stood on invisible limbs. Tears glistened on her cheeks as she realised it was too late. Her brothers yell had woken her up and she found herself disappearing, with no way of stopping it. ''Kite!'' she yelled, frantic to see her brother come and rescue her.

Kite followed the shrieks of fear and pain till he reached the clearing. By then, it was too late. All that was left of his former sister was a blood red eye, it looked at him with sadness. Then as if defying the dark grip, the eye turned into a red stone and fell to the floor.

Kite walked over to the stone, tears glistened on his cheeks as he realised it was too late. He picked up the stone and held it close to him, the only thing left of his beloved sister.

The clearing lighted up again, birds sang their evening songs and the wind whistled it's lonely tune. Only a boy sat. His hands clasping tightly onto a stone.

__

''As long as you hold my third eye, I See all you See. With Sight comes protection.''

-_End of Flashback-_

Kite's fingers found the chain round his neck which held the stone. It was light and the same colours as his sister's eyes. He wouldn't allow himself to cry and since he never understood what happened that day, he could never let it go.

He went out of the room and into his fairly small kitchen. Big enough for about three people to stand together without touching. He also had two bedrooms in the house. The loft was going to be his and the bottom one his sisters' till that incident happened. Now the loft stored all his dead parents and sister's goods away. He was all alone really. But not really. He still had his friends and Blackrose and Orca, his unrelated sister and brother.

Right then a Kestrel flew in, Kite looked at it, it was Ayame's bird. Maybe the girl woke up? He took the message,

__

Kite,

Urgent Message! Suggest you come down quick! You have a visitor and there's something wrong with the girl. Urgent Message!

As Always, Ayame.

Kite scratched his head, who would be wanting to see him? Kite gathered himself then sped through the door and down the path that would lead him into the middle of Mac Anu, where the inn was.

-_Mac Anu_-

Kite stood by the bridge again that day, he was trying to catch his breath before going to see this visitor. He had literally run the whole way in a frenzy.

''Kite,'' a man said softly. This time though, Kite did not jump a foot into the air. Though he was close to. He whirled round and came face to face with Balmung of the Azure Sky. The sapphire eyes observed him but did not reveal what the man himself thought.

Kite was always rather nervous being around this guy, he might be friends with Orca of the Azure Sea but not Balmung. Orca and him were great partners but the winged man wasn't a social butterfly. No one really knows what he gets up to. Many passer-bys gave Balmung a nervous glance but since it was evening, many townsfolk like to stay in.

The sun shone onto the angelic feathers that made up Balmung's wings. They reflected rather brightly. His hair was white too, making him look rather out of place with the average looking townsfolk. Those who did know who he was gave small bows to show their respect but he hardly too any notice. Kite remembered that Balmung was a serious person, and always prepared for a fight. Kite had only been once to Balmung's castle, his parents were rich. They even had a small village near them. Balmung never seemed to like him a lot, it was most likely because of the bracelet which contained the same power which had placed his partner in a coma.

''Oh, hi Balmung,'' Kite responded, ''Haven't seen you in a while. What's up?''

Balmung looked around him to make sure people won't listening, ''What did you do with my sister?'' he asked, his voice wasn't menacing but Kite realised that he wouldn't think twice about killing him if something terrible happened.

''I don't know who you're talking about. I-I never knew you had an um… sister.''

''You might not know I have one because she doesn't come to these places a lot. But I heard straight from a informative that you were seen carrying a girl with silver hair and a red mark on her forehead.'' He explained.

''You mean her? Well, you see…'' Kite explained to Balmung what happened during the day and about Gippal.''

''Thank you for telling me. Someone had taken my sister away, a man told me a couple days ago that she was kidnapped. I am glad you saved her life, though I am not pleased about this Gippal. His name sounds familiar yet I cannot remember.'' He said, more to himself than to Kite, ''However, I would like to see my sister. I also apologise to the lady at the inn, I don't think she was expecting me to turn up.''

''No worry, Balmung. Most people find it hard to believe when you just turn up like that. I mean those wings are magnificent.'' Kite said as he led the way towards the inn. ''But, I hope you don't mind me asking, why doesn't your sister have any wings?''

''She does have them, yet hers are hidden, _When angelic wings shall rise upon this world, chaos and salvation shall begin their fight_. Many people dread the day she will show her wings. Besides, she might be more than content to stick to the ground.'' Balmung answered.

''Kite! The girl, she's not feeling to well!'' Ayame was standing outside her inn, looking a bit frantic.

Kite and Balmung hurried their pace and followed Ayame up to the room where the girl lay.

''Look, I think she might have a fever. Her forehead is burning up and she keeps on muttering words that don't make any sense. Shall I call for a doctor?'' Ayame said.

Kite looked at the girl's face, it wasn't pale but flushed deep red, and she didn't look too good. ''Ayame, didn't your mother teach you to do that herb brew you make when someone's unwell?''

''Yeah, good idea! I'll need to gather materials so it won't be ready for the next couple of hours. Meanwhile, her brother and you can watch over her, check her temperature.'' She hurried out of the room.

As soon as Ayame left, the room went black, Balmung and Kite could see each other but the other features of the room disappeared. Floating mid-air was Kiyoko, her bed was gone so it looked like she was sitting on an invisible black cloud.

Kite stared in amazement. A silvery outline of what her wings will look like appeared, they were bigger than even her brothers and stranger to. Even though the feathers won't actually there, the outline of the feathers looked strange. The top half seemed to go black, as if someone dripped midnight paint all over it but the bottom shone brightly. The two lights seemed to fight, gaining ground and loosing ground. Though none ever lost more than three quarters of their area. Then as if it was just a dream, the features returned and she was in her bed.

''Chaos and salvation, white and black. They are fighting to engulf her wings in a certain colour. Yet these are images are something to come. Right now, she is safe and the fight is only beginning. We saw a glimpse of the future.'' Balmung said.

Kite looked at the girl, she looked innocent enough. ''So, she's a bit like the middle? What will happen if one of the sides totally engulf her wings?''

''She'll be servant to them unless the opposite can win her back. She holds a lot of untrained power and would be a formidable opponent to have. I'm not even sure if I can fight her once she channels into it.'' he answered gravely.

''oh… what do we do?''

''Nothing. Not yet. I entrust you to look after my sister Kiyoko till I come back. When I do, it would mean a start of a new battle. You better take care of her and watch where she goes. I don't think Gippal knows any of this, my guess is he just picked her up and decided to use her.''

Kite nodded, it sounded right. He didn't like the idea of babysitting though, true, she was as old as he was but still. ''Don't worry, she'll be fine with me,'' he answered though.

''I hope so. Don't tell her where I am, I would know if anything happens to either of you to. Tell Ayame the medicine isn't necessary.'' Balmung placed his palm on her forehead and a white healing light engulfed her. She looked pale once again he stooped down and his lips brushed across her cheek. Giving Kite a nod, he left.

Straight after he left, the girl woke up, she yawned then blinked at Kite. ''You're the guy who… I remember! You helped me out with Gippal!''

''Kiyoko, your brother says I have to look after you,'' Kite said, he hoped she wouldn't make everything difficult by going on about how capable she is, Blackrose would do that making it really hard sometimes.

''What!?!''

TBC

I don't know what you people think so plz review and do so nicely, I might have made some mistakes but I'm not that familiar with .hack

I hope you like this chapter… hope… meow! my cat says hello!

Now be a butterfly and land that click on the little pretty blue button!


End file.
